Unexpected
by CallMeHe2
Summary: Two last humans finaly meet. What wrong could happen? (Story begins in chapter 2)
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys I decided whrite another adventure time Fan fiction. Here will be some changes, Finn is 16 years old, he don't have grass blade and and still with two hands, Jake's puppys still growing up they grow 2 theirs years in real years, Finn has fire ring with him he can control fire. Here you go.

In Land Of OOO.

Princess bublegum the ruler of the candy kingdom was doing hers sience things when suddendly green stone stared shine very 's bad very bad bad bad she reapeat for herself then big explosion.

Few seconds until explosion.

Finn was going home alone because Jake was still growing up his kids. Finn was in his thoughts. I am the last? Maybe I don't belong here? I came here by accident. Then bright green and sound of explosion.

In Land of AAA

Fionna with beutyfull white dress was doing hers roof party untill tree her's friends come. First was Prince Gumball second was Marshalle third was Flame Prince. What you tree want? She ask them with angry voice.

You must choose with who you will more than friends? Gumball said.

You all don't have brains or just got insane I don't want date you all! Get out of my life! Fionna yell.

Then we Force you to merriage. With evil smile said marshall.

Make me!

Okay. Flame Prince nod.

Flame prince start to he was near Fionna when his hand was caught by Fire chain.

What the? In awe ask Flame Prince.

He turn his head to where chain was started and saw a boy with Bear hat and blue T-shirts and dark blue shorts with black boots.

No one hurt Princesses! Finn yell. Then he add more chain on Flame Prince and and he tied up on three.

HAHAHAHA. Don't you know I am Fire element I can burn threes. In laught said FP.

Try it then. Finn smilled. FP try use powers ,but nothing working event try get to bigger form ,but nothing happen.

What happen? What did you do?FP ask with fear. Then marshall try Attack ,but ended like FP.

How did you this?! And I can't use my powers?! Ask Marshalle.

With this ring.

Who are you?Asked Fionna.

I'am Finn the hero of the land of ooo?Finn said with Pride.

Hm Somewhere I have hear this?Now Fionna was thinking.

Then means I am in other side.

Yeah I remembered Land Of OOO is other side!

No, Land Of AAA is other side. So anyways what did you do with this guys?When turn his head to them they was gone.

Don't worry they now won't back and where did you get this ring like mine? She shows her Fire ring.

Give me ring my EX Flame princess when we we're dating. His face changes in the little sad.

Don't worry maybe she will bavk to you.

No I don't want she use my like some toy and playied with me. Then his mod changed. What kind of princess you are?

I'm not princess dummy I am Fionna The heroine of The Land AAA.

Heroine?Suprised Finn asked.I never saw another heroine and it's going late I should go now home.

He jumped on house in few steps, Fionna followed. They both was suprised when they saw all kingdoms in double ,but in reversed places.

Where you live?Asked Fionna.

Behind that Candy kingdom. Okay goodbye. With those words started heavy storm.

You can stay at my house for night. Said she.

Okay then I don't want to be all wet.

So the two Teens went home for sleep. They eat supper then they play Video games untill they went sleep, fionna was sleeping in her bed and Finn on couch. Finn felt some worm and he is that worm felling?

The other day.

Fionna get earlier and started make breakfast with underwear and bra listening music with her earphones. Then cake come home and saw Sleeping guy on couch then she went kitchen.

Hey cake!Fionna said in happy mod.

What I said about being half naked in house, especially when you have guest, the guy.

OH MY GLOB! I totally forget him!Fionna yell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys sorry for not uploading storry I had some computer problems.**

Finn's Pov.

I was awaken by girl's yell, when I opened my eyes I saw half naked girl with cat behind her runing upstairs. Then I realise I'm not In my house, so dressed up and started go to kitchen direction when someone broke wall with big sound.

"I found you my dear!" Old wonam said.

"Who are and how did you know me?" I yell.

"I am Ice quen and I writhing stories about you" she said with smooth tone.

"What?"Now I really was confused.

"No you will marry me!"She yell in joy.

"What?! No!"Now yell in anger.

"Yes you will!" then she froze me.

**50 minutes later.**

I woke up in small dark room with like Ice king he too like kidnap some peoples, but most it was those walls made of ice so I just melt them down. I though to myself, then I summoned small I was rwady go out I heard again that woman voice.

"Where you going?!"Her voice was pissed.

"Out of here."I answer with calm.

"You can go out if survive."Now was evil smile on her face.

"What?"Then i stand in my battle position.

"Meet the Ice princess!" She yells and something run into my and pulled out of mountain/castle, we landed on snow "thanks god it was soft"I thought. The Princess was just like quen just her hair was black, I started thinking how she could be strong until I got punch in my my turn was attack. I with all speed run to her side then I jumped in air and try hit her, but she just dodge easily and she grabed my leg throw in air my body at the moment she jumped liltle higher than me and pounched me in my guts, I fell very hard."time to get sereyous" I said and I started use my fire around me was fire aura.I ran again to her side, but this time her just punched in face then try grab her hand, but she faster than me, I kicked in her right leg, she fell down try to kicker, but she very fast get up and gone.

"Wha-" I was cut by the big pain in my left arm. I looked to pain side and saw a ice sword stabed in my arm then she started hiting me almost that I could barely stand I was lost much she release a big blast at me I thought it was my end, but someone dodged it was Fionna.

**Fionna's Pov.**

I and cake ran fast as we could to upstairs.

"Girl what is this guys name?" Cake asked me with concerned face.

"Finn"I answered.

"How did you meet him and how long?"Cake asked.

"Well when I was doing roof party then came Fp,Marshall and gumball they all started speak about meriage I denied than wanted forge me but Finn chilled them and it was yesturday."

"Then why you let them slept here?"Now cake was angry.

"He wanted go home, but storm stoped him."Then we heard big thumb under us.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fionna's POV**

"Ice queen" I whispered. After few seconds she gone then we went downstairs and found nothing.

"Finn, Finn where are you? I yelled.

"Ice queen tooked him" cake answered.

"Should we go help him?"Cake asked with concern face.

"We should better eat breakfast I know he can handle her"

"okay,but if something bad happen to him you will responsible."

"What could bad happen?"I answered with smile.

**After breakfast.**

After breakfast we started our short trip to ice kingdom, in midle of trip I noticed all objects was normal.

"Hey cake did you saw yesturday when all places was double, but reversed?"I asked.

"Yeah honney"

"But now they all back to normal could it be that boy is from that double thing?"

"Maybe Fionna just maybe'"

When we finnaly arrive I saw two figures standing outside one was very bloody and other was girl. We came closer and I realise that bloody person was Finn, black hair girl released ice blast in a right moment I dodge it.

"Thank...you...fionna." and he blacked out and fell down.

"Cake take him away and let me kill that woman"I commanded.

Cake tooked Finn and I started fight.

I run to her side and punched in face, but nothing happen she even didn't moved then she catched my arm, I try hit with another hand, but she catched then I hit her with my knee to her chin and I got free."I no match streinght with her" I thought to myself. She try hit me, but dodged with my speed now I try hit her, but her speed was like mine speed then she try hit me and she missed. Someone came to my side, It was Finn.

"You're too weak fight her Finn."

"You eather, but I have plan and you not gonna like it".

"What is you're plan?"

"You will charge energy for fireblast and meanwhile I will be distracting her."

"What?! No Why you don't charge energy?"I don't liked his plan.

"Because I used my most energy and I don't have enough energy to create big blast, please Fionna" he was begging me.

"Okay I will do it"I accepted.

I was standing few metress away from him and charging energy.I was watching at him how she was killing him slowly, my anger started rise very fast. Because of ice princess hit Finn landed near me.

"Now Fionna"he yell.

I summoned big fire blast to her side while she was flying to his side, but she reacted and summoned her ice blast. Now our blasts was match to each other,but after minute my streinght started drop and almost lose this blast war. Finn added his blast to mine blast, but when I saw in how bad shape he was I started battle cry and my blast was few time stronger than before. Finnaly we killed her for good, me and Finn fell down and started both laugh.

"Fionna I want show you something." then he tooked off his hat I turn my head to his direction and saw on his neck, no gills.

"You a-"I was cut off by Finn.

"Yes I'm human"

"I'm too human"I said with smile and then I tooked off my hat.

"I'm happy to see another human around"He said with happy expresion.

"Me eather"answered with happy tone.

Then I started black out, but I feeled how he grabed my fingers then I blacked out.

**Finn's Pov/dream**

I found myself In my bedroom kissing marceline, we was with clothes, the kiss was good, but cold and not sweet.

Few seconds later I was still in my room this time I was kissing bonibel, the kiss was warm but too sweet.

After more seconds I was outside on the rock kissing Flame Princess it wasn't too sweet, but too hot it barly started burn my lips.

After seconds my all pain faded away now I was kissing Fionna in some flower field the kiss was perfect not hot just warm, not too sweet just sweet, and I was felling better than ever, when she opened her eyes I waked up. I was in candy kingdom's hospital.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello guys here's chapter where FxF begin.**

**Finn's POV**

I woke up candy kingdom's hospital."All ice queen stuff was just long dream?"I said laudly then in room came in blue outfit girl.

"No Finn that wasn't dream."

"so how long was out?"

"all day" after she said I remembered everything what happen in ice kingdom.

"How this kingdom's ruller let me be here?"Now I was suprised how he really let me be here after roof party.

"Well he was... Litlle too drunk"she said bit laughing.

"Probobly too much" and both started laughing, then I fell like her close friend.

"Do you have here my backpack?"I asked because my hand was wounded.

"Sure. Why?"

"Open my backpack and give me botlle with lightblue liquid" She passed me a botlle and I spil few drops on my wounds then I spil litlle on her.

"Hey! What are y-" she was cut off by my wounds lighting and gone. Then she looked at herself and yell. "This is amazing! Where did you get that?!"

"From choose gose" I lie because I don't wanted sent her to dangereous we started speak about our adventures and swords and last she said funny joke about old man we both laughted very hard then pink man came we stoped laughing.

"Can you Fionna come over here for a minute?"He was a lot bublegum even he speak smart.

Fionna and pink man went out of this room after few minutes she back and wasn't happy than before.

"What did he said?"I asked in concern voice.

"Today 8 pm will be ball and he said I can come and also bring boyfriend or whatever. She sounds like she was pissed.

"So you will gonna be there?"

"I don't know, I don't wanna go alone and cake go with his husband."She said with sad expresion.

"I-I can g-go with you If you don't w-wanna go alone"I was really nerveous.

"That sounds awesome!"She was very happy and hugged I blushed."Since when I blush" thought to myself ofcourse she was too blushing. After we ended talking we went to the threehouse and started dress up for ball because it was 5 pm. After we Finish I was wearing suit** (Just like in episode The creeps)** and Fionna was wearing white dress **(just like in episode Fionna and Cake). **Suddendly she asked me. "How did I look" I looked at her for 10 secods then answered.

"Pretty" I still was Awe.

"You too look pretty" then she giggled."I think I starting to fall for that girl" I thought to 7:55 pm we was arrive.

**Fionna's Pov.**

Finnaly we arrived we get into ball in there was boring as usually, but this time was strange maybe because this time Finn is here too, when I saw cake we went to her.

"Hey girl and boy." cake said in happy tone.

"Hi" we both said at the same time.

"I didn't expect that you will bring Finn to the couples ball"She said with smile.

"What?! This is couple ball?!" I thought I just gonna black out.

"Don't wory girl, you will see everything will be okay" and she winked to me.

Later me and Finn was talking about swords, I wanted dance with him without any reason, "maybe I falling for him" I thought for myself, but my thoughts was cut off by Finn's question.

"Do you wanna dance with me mlady?"His cheeks was red.

"Sure, why not"I answered with cheer voice. Then we were dancing for a long time and looked to each others eyes and Finnaly in trance we kissed, but we very fast forget about that. Later we lost track of time, so we danced until ball was we got back home was making couch for sleep.

"Finn you can sleep with me upstairs if you want I kinda feel lonely there alone"My hearth was beating faster than normal. Finn for second froze, but after second he started speak.

"Well I never slept with girl in same bed."

"Me eather, so that will be new thing for both" I said with smile. Then in my head came second thoughts "Why I said this stupid thing I'm stupid stupid" but fast faded away when I saw his eyes. After supper we as in bed, our faces was in oposite direction.

"Good night Fionna" he said.

"Good night Finn. My love" the last sentence whispered super quit because I don't wanted to him heard this, then he interupted.

"Actuly It was my first ball where I wasn't bored."Then in my head back one thing, oh my god I kissed him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Fionna's Pov**

I was walking with Finn in forest. He started to speak.

"Fionna I want say one thing."

"Say it Finn"I had litlle fear that moment.

"I truly love you Fionna"

"I love you too Finn"I said with joy and then we kissed, but pink woman grabed his hand and vanish, started to scream his name.

"Finn! Finn!" I was alone I drop on knees and started cry. I felt so alone.

I woke up in midle of night and heard Finn's voice.

"What's wrong Fionna?"He was in fear.

"You was crying"he said.

"I'm sorry Finn It-It just was bad dream. Sorry for awaking you Finn"

"It's jus was bad dream It sometimes happen to me, but I screaming, so don't wory about that"

"C-can you hold me" I was in blush 'Thaks god it's dark here and he didn't see me'

"Sure" then he hugged me from back.

**In the morning.**

I woke up by Finn saying.

"wake up sleappy head breakfast is ready."Then I murmled something.

"I'm not pregnant cake stop asking about this shit." In that moment my brains woked up.'Damm Cake isin't here so here was Finn.'

I'm so sorry Finn you shouldn't heard that" I was all red by emberesment.

"It's okay Jake somethimes ask about or I had done things with girls, I hate when Jake asking about sex."

"Yea I hate that too, so what's for breakfast?" I wanted change subject.

"Bacon, eggs, tea and for desert Finn's cupcakes."Cupcakes looks like normal, but on the top was Finn's head.

"When did you make this?"

"It's doesn't take long to make this breakfast only 40 minutes."

"Thanks Finn, It so sweet" I gave him kiss on his cheek he was little blushing. That moment cake came in into room.

"Thank's god I thought you were making out."She was hard breathing.

"Cake I never done such things and will never do!"I yell.

"Sweetee I just protecting you I must know that."

"Do you wanna eat?"I asked to change subject again.

"No, just ate and whos's maked this."

"Me" answered Finn.

"Where did you learn coocking?"

"My brother learned me."

"He is human?"Cake gave me question.

"No, he is magick dog like you and also overprotective." Finn bit laughted.

"It's sweet her's boyfriend maked breakfast for my little sister."cake coed.

"First he's not my boyfriend second I'm so little."Then Cake pull out camera from nowhere and taked a picture. "To remember him" she said.

**Finn's Pov**

After lunch we got bored so we decided go to gumball and ask If we need something and Cake went back to his husband. We got mission go to cotton forest's lake and get blue stone from bottom. The lake was pretty big and deep it was pretry nice place for swiming.

"Good swiming spot here do you wanna swim here?"Fionna asked.

"Sure why not"

"Ready" I asked her. I was wearing blue underwear swiming suit Fionna was wearing blue backround with yellow flowers two pieces swiming suit. Because water was cold she didn't wanted go there fast. I picked her bridal style (we was red as tomato) and we went in water. After hours playing, catching, racing and swiming. After that we ended Gumball's mission. When we were going home stoped for look at beutyfull sunset.

"Such beutyfull sunset" She said slowly.

"Not as you are." I say with heating cheeks

"Fionna I want say something"I was scared.

"Say it Finn" I came closer to her, my face was few inches from hers.

"After all time being here I-" I was cut off by purple portal, then pink woman grabed me and pull in the portal with her.

**Fionna's Pov**

After Finn's gone I drop on the knees and started cry.

(A/n: Sorry for my mistakes)


	6. Chapter 6

**Last time on Adventure time Fanfic Finn was maked breakfast for Fionna then Cake came in and thought they was making out, but she was wrong later they went to gumball take some mission after that Finn was ready to say his feelings to her, but someone took him. Find now what gonna happen both after saparate.**

**Fionna's Pov.**

I could only cry and cry and nothing, after some time crying I came back home. The house was emty even Bmo was gone then I went to kitchen and found note on table.

**Note:This note ONLY for Fionna not even try read! Fionna I'm taking Bmo for night, back in the morning have fun with Finn, but don't make out.**

After note started again cry because Finn not gonna spend night with I felt so alone. I went to bed and I was asleep with tears in my eyes.

The next morning heard someone voice.

"Hey girl wake up"

"Finn?" I said still half sleeping.

"No, It's me cake by the way where's Finn?" my eyes filled with tears.

"What's wrong sis did that bastard hurt you?" she sounded little angry.

"No"

"so what's happen?"

"We stopped watch sunset then *sniff* he started say *sniff*what he feel *sniff* then *sniff* portal opens *sniff* and pink *sniff* woman *sniff* tooked *sniff* him." after sentence I started cry harder.

"Shh I have something for you from him."

"Really" I was little happy.

She gave my photo where was he and yellow dog.

"He said give this after he will be back home to never forget him." I grabbed photto and higged.

"Thanks Cake" That only could say.

"You're welcome."Cake said.

**Finn's Pov.**

We landed on grass, after realising that girl was Pb started yell at her.

"WHAT THE HECK PB! I waa REALLY angry.

"What?"

"Do you know what have you done?"

"Probobly retrieve you home?"

"No!"

"Then what?"

"You separate us"

"That girl? C'mon Finn she was just a girl, you can have many girls"

"She wasn't just a girl she was my love, only who understand me, she threated my like friend and didn't use like tool, She can defend herself and last she was HUMAN! I yelled human hard as I could.

"I don't want see you Again"

"Before you leave I want say, in the ice kingdom is monster please destroy him."

"You never learn do you." then broke dorrs and went to the Ice kingdom.

In halfway I met Jake.

"FINN! Oh brother I missed you so much!" he try hug me, but I pushed him away.

"Whoa bro, what happen?"

"Don't even ask." now I was calm.

"What's is this photo?" I tooked paper from my pocket. In photo was I and Fionna when she was with breakfast in bed.

"Who is she?" Jake said intereated.

"Never mind Jake forget her!"

"C'on Finn say it"He was showing his puppy eyes.

"She used to be my girlfriend, but pb separate us."

"So that why you are so mad by the way, where you going?"

"I'm going kill that monster" I said with cold voice.

"I going too you will need backup"

**In the Ice kingdom.**

**Normal Pov.**

Finn and Jake steped in castle.

"Finn and Jake you here, now I can start my plan."old wizard said.

"What plan?"with those words Jake was frozed only left free his face." The monster steped in room, he looked like ice king, but black hair and beard.

"Faster we start, faster we end." Finn yell.

Monster hit him in the face flote of the castle on snowy tried hit monster but he just doged and blocked his all attacks, then monster started hit him nonstop after time monster hit him with all streinght to the head. Finn was cold out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Last time on Adventure time:Unexpected. Fionna back home and started cry, Finn find out that pink woman was princess bublegum he got angry on her and went beat ice monster, but he was beaten. Find out what will happen to Finn in this chapter.**

**Fionna's Pov.**

I all two days just cry in bed and don't went anywhere.

"I wish I could help to you."I said slowly.

"Maybe I can, but say what happen." Came in gumball. That moment born new hope.

**One explonation later...**

"That woman was princess of the candy kingdom of the land of ooo, but that land is in other world side so there is no way to back here or go there and teleport can be opened once 100 years."my hope aas shatareted in to pieces and I bursted into years.

**Finn's Pov (In his head)**

I wake up in the black room.

"Hello my friend" Said voice.

"Who are you?" I said

"I'm another you, another you're side."

"What did you want?" I said angry.

"I just want say few things, First thing is you will never see her if you die, second hope never die and could be way to her just need find one, so wake up Finn kill that monster!"

**Normal Pov**

Finn stood up, when monster try punch Finn catched his fist, then around Finn was Fire, he with other hand he hit that monster and that monster because of Finn flew 26 Metres from him. Around Finn fire started spin and did explosion.

Now he had black long hair and black fire around him.

"Let's play a game" he said with evil smile.

Monster try hit him, but Finn dodge it grabed his leg and threw he into air then he jumped to monster high and hit he to the ground hardly. After that they wasxfighting nonstop for half hour.

"Enough play games" Finn said. Then he hit him really hard and charge blast on him, Finally he was deafeated. Finn burst in the Ice castle.

"Whoa man what happen to you?" asked jake in fear. Finn defrost him and blacked out.

**Finn Pov.**

I woke up in my bed."I wish Fionna could be here" I said little loudly.

"Okay Finn I'm going to lady also I maked breakfast for you."

"Thanks Jake" after that he left me. I ate breakfast then I walk out side and lay on grass. I lay on the grass two days. Jake came back check me.

"Hey man how long you are laying here?" he was concerned

"When you went to Lady"

"What! You didn't even ate?"

"Yeah I still thinking about her."

**One month later (I just skip all boring shit)**

I teleported in the forest.

"Yes I finnaly did it I could see fionna" I shouted of Joy.

I started run to three house sode throught, but I heard Fionna's voice, there was Fionna and Prince gumball.

"I love you more than everything my gummy" Fionna said and they kissed. Then I whrite a note for Fionna and went to Cake's house.

"Finn! That's you, Fionna will be happy!" she hugged me.

"She love someonce else I don't think I want see her"

"Really?! I can't beleave you she was crying for you 3 weaks.!" She was eye wided

"Promise you one thing, okay?"

"Okay."

"Give that note to Fionna this is my goodbye letter"

"I promise"I gave her letter then leave her.

**Fionna's Pov.**

I was eating breakfast until Cake burst in.

"Hey Cake what's up?"

"You have no Idea what have you done." then gave me a letter "Read it now, I don't read" she said

**Note (Warning very sad.)**

**Hello Fionna this is me Finn. Probobly Cake said I meet yesturday her and gave her letter, this is my goodbie letter for you. I don't want make you sad, but sorry it will. In all this month I thought after I find way we could Finnaly meet again have some diner or else, but now It's silly dreams after I saw you and you're gummy, At least in one month did know more about my homeland, but now I didn't have because I trade all my land and friends for live with you, but now everything lost at least you are happy with you're man he has army to protect you I don't have, he have a castle I don't even have place to live, you can have many dresses as you want, he has heart I don't have because you didn't broke, but you turned into ashes. This isin't that bad you know,now I have no fear, no pain, no suffer, no hope, no love, no regret. I'm empty inside, I have no past, no present, no futute I'm just a human, but without everything, I'm dead inside. At least you will have good life, I say first and last goodbye my dear Fionna.**

After that letter my eyes filled with tears.

**This is End? What now will happen with Fionna or Finn find out in next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello guys I have bad news and also good news. Bad news is this The final chapter of this story, good news I will gonna made a sequel so see you guys later.**

**3 Days later...Fionna's Pov.**

I woke up sitting on the chair all tide up. I felt cold around me.

"Hello Fionna" Old woman's voice was, if was Ice queen.

"What do you need this time."I said in angry way.

"Nothing just Ice princess to help steel all princes."

"I will NEVER help you" At that poin I was yelling.

"I notice you have broken hearth that means it will be more eyasier than used to be."

At that point around my body started suround black fire and everything went black.

**One week later... Finn's Pov.**

I was laying on the ground and thinking about her when suddendly I heard familier voice.

"Finn! Finn! I glad I found you." she launched at my and I felt on my back.

"What's wrong?" I ask her because I saw sadness on her face.

"Fionna, she is Ice queens servant I need you're help!"

"Why I? Why not her friends help her?"

"She beated them, I know you probobly hate her, bu-" she was cut off by Finn's hand.

"I never said I her I still love her"

"Help me out?"

"Yes, but if I die said her I still loved her." She nod.

"Hop on my back baby!" O jumped on her back and went to the Ice kingdom.

**In the Ice kingdom...Still Finn's Pov.**

We finnaly was at the entrance.

"So what's you're plan?"

"I gonna do what I need and you go hide."

"But she my sister, I must help her!"

"Sorry cake you can't help her anymore now go hide!"

I make fire ball in my hand and shoot straight to the dors.

"Just what I expected" old woman's voice said.

"Hello ice queen, where's Fionna?"I said calmy.

"Say hello to the Ice princess!"

From the other roome came Fionna she didn't had her hat, instead of her goldan hair was black hair.

"Hello dark fire Fionna" I said with smile.

"How did you know her?"She was eyes wide.

"I too have fire ring and I know much about them, my match oponent"

"Be carefull she did look like a normal girl, but she isin't"

"I know"I said with smile. With words Fionna attacked me suddendly came dejavu sence so I move a little left side, because of me she did smashed wall and felt from top of the ice mountain to Ice ground. After her I jumped down after her. This time I try hit her, but she blocked then she gave me a punch into stomach and kicked me away.

"I no mach for you in any way." I said with happyness.

"That's right"Her voice was cold.

"So you can speak, this all mess gets very interesting" With those words I started transformating.**(Like a super Sayan XD) **

**Third Person's Pov.**

He had black hair instead of golden, his hat was flote off and around him was black fire.

"Say hello with dark fire Finn" he said with smile.

"Just like me"She smiled.

Fionna attacked him, but he dodged and hit in her back. Then they both started fight at full speed, fist to fist.

"I'm ending this!" she realeased blast to his side, but Finn with his powers teleported few metress away.

"How did you-"

"Special teleportation ability, you should know" then Ice queen came and wantedd freeze Finn, but cake jumped out of backpack andd took off her hat then wraped around her."End now!" Cake yell.

Finn teleported to few inches from Fionna and wrapped his hand around her.

"Let me go!" she yell and started heating

**Finn's Pov.**

"Fionna I know you are still there, look me in the eyes" she started looking to my eyes, her eyes was 100% white.

"Fionna I never hate you (her eyes starting turn into normals) after you did I still want grow older with you, marry you, have kids with you even die with because I love and I never forgive you" on that point we kissed and back to normal forms, but we still was kissing each other.

"I love you too" She said. Cake started cry.

"This is happiest thing in the world I had saw"Cake said

After that we released all princess and kings, later we backed to three house.

"I'm sorry for punching you" I said.

"It's okay I was evil." we both started.

Later we went sleep, I on couch Fionna and Cake in her room.

In morning I heard Fionna's beutyfull voice.

"Finn what are you doing in my bed?"With that question my eyes open.

"I-I-I don't k-know."

"What you mean you don't know" she was lil angry.

"That because of me" Cake steped in room.

"Why?"

"Because you Fionna again had a bad dreams and you needed something to hold and I saw Finn pretty lonly so I figure out you need a man to protect you and Finn is perfect match for you're nightmares, sorry guys but I must back to my honney, bye" then she leaves.

"Do you wanna sleep more 10 minutes?" Fionna asked.

"Yes I do"Then she hugged me. I felt like a happiest person ever.

**THE END.**

**So guys this end of my story. Don't worry I will soon write sequel "Unexpected2:Land of Eee. Please write what you think about my story and what did you want in the other one. See you later guys. **


End file.
